vampiredatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Nan Flanagan
| Last= | Appearances=16 episodes (see below) | Aka=Annie | Status=Destroyed | Age=816 | Birth=1193 | Death=October 31, 2009 | DeathEp="And When I Die | Place=Europe | Profession=AVL Spokeswoman Chancellor of the Authority | Species=Vampire | Powers=All vampire strengths | Family=Nikolai Chekhov - Maker Ashford Flanagan - Father (deceased) Agatha Flanagan - Mother (deceased) Alexander Drew - Vampire Brother (destroyed) | Actor=Jessica Tuck }} Nan Flanagan was a prominent vampire rights activist and key vampire spokesperson. Speaking on the behalf of the American Vampire League, she would often be seen on television debating over the rights entitled to her species. Off-camera, she displayed a ruthless attitude and focused on pushing through the AVL's agenda. She was a figure of authority among vampires, being both a member and a representative of The Authority; she ranked higher than vampire monarchs and sheriffs, and had the power to execute, fire and appoint sheriffs and monarchs. She was very concerned with the representation of vampires in U.S. media, deciding to fire Godric after his actions with the Fellowship of the Sun and ordering for the death of Russell Edgington after he murdered a human on live television. Ultimately, her concern for media portrayal brought her down; when witch Marnie Stonebrook started a violent campaign against vampires, she would not allow Bill, the local vampire king of the time, to kill the witch. This lapse in judgment made it possible for Marnie to invade an important PR event and wreaking havoc with mind-controlled vampires. Nan learned the Authority was planning the True Death for her, so she attempted to rebel by joining forces with Bill Compton and Eric Northman, offering them secrecy about their fairy friend. Unfortunately, they would not have any of it and staked her. History Before Season 1 Nan was born in the late 1100s and has been active in politics for at least a century, having being acquainted with both Presidents Roosevelt, although what her role or connection with these two is unknown. In 1982 Nan met Bill Compton in London, England. They talked, among other things, about fellow vampire Louis Pasteur and other vampires trying to create an alternate source of food for vampires. Later, she met First Lady, and future Secretary of State, Hillary Clinton. Season 1 Nan appeared on numerous television interviews opposite anti-vampire advocates including Reverend Theodore Newlin. Despite Newlin's inflammatory words, Flanagan remained in control during their televised debates. Season 2 After the Dallas "PR disaster" (the suicide bombing of Luke McDonald), Nan angrily denounced Godric for what happened, and he offered his resignation as sheriff before voluntarily committing true death at sunrise. Season 3 Nan appeared in an interview for "Sunday Morning with McCafferty" along Congressman David Finch. She announces that the AVL is close to obtaining the majority necessary to vote the "Vampire Rights Amendment" (VRA), which would give equal rights to vampires in the US. Nan visits Shreveport, Louisiana on her way to Portland, Oregon. There she visits Fangtasia and takes a statement from Eric Northman concerning the disappearance of Magnus and the plans of Russell Edgington. The next night Nan informs Eric that the Authority will deny any knowledge about Eric's interview and the situation concerning Russell, and that he has their permission to kill Russell, but without any support from the Authority. Nan tells Eric that either he deals with Russell or she will have his fangs. She then leaves for a plane, headed to Oregon, where she plans to promote the VRA. On the way to the airport, Nan shows she doesn't live on Tru Blood alone, drinking from the femoral artery of a woman riding in the limo with her. She then watches Russell kill a news anchor on live TV, who was reporting about the VRA, and declare that vampires are superior to humans. Following this event, Nan is seen on TV denouncing Russell Edgington as a crazed terrorist. She insisted that he is a madman and does not represent vampires as a whole, and that the vampire race should not be punished for the actions of one man. Season 4 A year later, Nan continues to try and smooth over the damage caused by Edgington's rampage. She is seen at Fangtasia filming a public service message with Pam. However, she is unhappy with Pam's effort and Eric Northman films a more appropriate message in her place. In a flashback, Nan startles Bill while he is feeding in London, 1982. She explains who she is, and that she has been watching Bill. She is interested in having him infiltrate and disrupt the vampire hierarchy. She explains that Louis Pasteur, also a vampire, has almost created a synthetic drink for vampires to survive. Bill accepts, and Nan helps destroy Sophie Anne, making Bill the new King of Louisiana. A year later, Nan pays a visit to Bill, angry for making Eric go near wiccans. She commands him to take care of the situation personally. After arresting the now-amnesiac Eric, Bill contacts Nan via webcam. Bill lies to Nan about Eric, saying he is a danger and is being used as a weapon by Marnie. Bill requests a warrant to impose the true death on Eric, which she grants. However, after hearing Eric's comments prior to being staked, Bill releases Eric. On October 28, Nan comes to Bon Temps for the next day's "Festival of Tolerance" in nearby Shreveport. Not pleased with the troubles Bill is having with witches, she goes to ground with Bill and Jessica under silver chains, in case Marnie/Antonia attempts the "sunwalking" spell again. The next night, she is among only three vampires in attendance of the Festival (Bill and a woman whose living sister introduces her), when Marnie/Antonia uses Eric--now truly under her influence--along with the other three Louisiana sheriffs, to take out the security guards protecting the event. During the "Festival of Tolerance" event Nan overpowers one of the Louisiana sheriffs, Blackburn, and stakes him. Later, Nan is against blowing up the Moon Goddess Emporium but Bill goes over her head. She takes silver during daylight hours with Bill, Jessica, Eric and Pam. Eric mentions that her time is almost over and Nan tells him that both he and Pam will meet their true death. Shortly afterward she returned to Bill's mansion accompanied by guards. She informed Bill and Eric that she had been terminated from her position as spokesperson for the AVL and as a member of The Authority and that she was now working with other vampire factions to accomplish their goals and was trying to recruit them. She also admitted that she knew that Sookie was a Fairy. Seconds later Eric killed her guards and Bill staked her. Powers and abilities Nan had the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire such as superhuman strength, speed and healing. She is the oldest female vampire shown in the entire show. Due to her advanced age, she was much stronger and faster than younger vampires such as Sophie-Anne Leclerq, Talbot or Bill Compton, but far weaker than older vampires such as Eric Northman or Godric. Sunlight would quickly kill a vampire of her age. Quotes *"I see the way you look at her, hungry puppy dogs, slobbering over the same juicy bone!" *"I have been alive for 816 years. I refuse to be retired like a fat first wife!" *"I have proof, scientific, people are far dumber than they realize." Nan in response to Pam's assertion that the human public isn't dumb enough to believe Fangtasia is human friendly. *"Bring in a couple of coffins for sheriff Northman and his *looks at Pam* whatever you are." Trivia *Nan is an old nickname for Anne, while her surname Flanagan is Irish. Irish Americans were becoming more and numerous in America in the 1800s, around the time Nan was alive. However Nan is an ancient vampire over 800 years old and her name might not be her birth name or a modern version of her true name. *It is revealed in the second episode of Season 4 that she has the power, as a member of The Authority, to crown kings and queens. This is demonstrated when she crowned Bill as King of Louisiana. Appearances